The present invention relates to an ABS hydraulic unit for performing an antilock brake control of a hydraulic brake.
Conventionally, there has been known an ABS hydraulic unit for performing an antilock brake control of a hydraulic brake (see JP-A-2002-370635, for example). In this type of ABS hydraulic unit, pumps, valves and the like are assembled into a block in which a pipe passage through which a brake fluid for a hydraulic circuit flows is formed. Accordingly, a control circuit board for controlling these pumps, valves and the like is arranged in a state where the control circuit board covers the valves and the like so as to sandwich the valves and the like between the control circuit board and the block, and is electrically connected to these valves.